This invention relates to an improved composite formed of certain amorphous copolyamides reinforced with glass, p-aramid or carbon fiber.
Fiber reinforced composites have become an important part of the arsenal of structural materials available today. Both thermosetting and thermoplastic resins are commonly used as matrix material for reinforced composites, and glass, p-aramid and carbon fibers among others are well-known reinforcement materials. Although a great number of polymers are available from which to choose for use as the matrix component in a composite with any specific reinforcing fiber, only certain combinations will meet the severe requirements for particular applications. This technology is highly specialized and the suitability of any fiber with any particular matrix is unpredictable.
In recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,690, a composite made from the homopolymer of bis(para-amino cyclohexyl) methane and dodecanedioic acid (PACM-12) reinforced with p-aramid or graphite fiber is disclosed. Also reported in this patent is the fact that glass fiber is unsatisfactory as a reinforcement in this matrix polymer. This invention addresses the need for improved composites reinforced with glass as well as with other reinforcing fiber.